Ep. 26: My Father's Dreadful Secret
is the twenty-sixth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. It is the conclusion of a two-part story which reveals the truth of Shuichi Kageyama, his relations to Doctor Man, and the truth of the origin regarding the leader of Gear. Synopsis As Doctor Man continues to pursue his son to join him, Shuichi receives a mysterious contact from his mother that leads to the revelation to him and Bioman of the truth regarding Gear's leader. Plot This episode takes place where we left off after Episode 25 where the Biomen finally tells to Koichi about the truth about his father Doctor Man. Shirou wanted to let him take him home, but Shingo tells him to leave him alone saying that he was their target. Koichi finally decides to meet his father Doctor Man much to Shirou's shock. He wanted to stop his father all the horrible things he had done. Ryuta tells him that his father is not someone to be listen from his motives. He also tells him that if his father's mind could be changed that easily, he wouldn't done it from the start. Jun also tells him about all the things he had done. Koichi tells them that he is still his father as he leaves them to find his father. When he gets back at the Chopstick House, he found a letter from his biological mother, Setsuko Kageyama. When he read it his real name is Shuichi Kageyama and he is the only son of Hideo Kageyama now known as Doctor Man. She also tells him in the other letter that he has to find out in the location of the map after he looked at the picture between him as a baby and his mother, Setsuko. At the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man angrily blames his estranged wife for exposing his identity as he orders Mason and Mettzler to deal with the Biomen so that they will not know his true identity and to capture his son, Shuichi who is in fact, Koichi. On their way to their location where the his mother's letter says, the Bio Team are engulfed again by the blue haze created by the mecha Ghost Canth and it summon the haunted minions to confront them. Shirou tells Jun to take Koichi to safety and both Hikaru and Jun takes him at the back of the Shingo's car while Shirou, Shingo and Ryuta are dealing with them. Hikaru opens the man hole as they get down the man hole to escape while Mettzler follows them. By the time they arrived at the abandoned warehouse, both Jun and Hikaru are scared to see someone is coming inside the warehouse and it turns out to be Shirou, Shingo and Ryuta much to their relief. They found a television and a video tape in which Koichi heard his mother's voice which it shows the video of his father's experiments. Setsuko also informs him about his father experimented hundreds of human brain or thousands. Therefore, both Mason and Mettzler are also here to know his superior's true identity as well. The video now shows a younger Hideo Kageyama is experimented on himself by gaining more intelligence by enhancing his own brain in every levels. After his intellect becomes enhanced due to his own experiments, his appearance becomes old with white hair. Shirou also recognizes the same old man who previously passed him. Due to his rapidly aging body, he experiments some parts of his human body with cybernetics in his mental state and decides to live as a robot. She also informs Koichi that his father became a mad scientist. The Biomen finally knows Doctor Man's true identity and he's their real enemy. They are later engulfed again by the blue haze and Mason notices Doctor Man's voice from their base. Doctor Man tells Mason about his actions to know about his true identity shall remain unpunished and angrily blames his estranged wife, Setsuko for taking the video tape. Both Mason and Mettzler now confronts the Biomen and they were cornered by the will-o-wisps turning into the haunted minions. Mason threatens the group to get Koichi from them. If they don't, they're going to make an destructive attack in Tokyo which they looked at the television seeing the whole buildings are destroyed by the Neo Empire Jets. Koichi tries to stop his father from happening until he appears on the TV screen recognizing his son as Shuichi and wanted him to join Gear if he refuses then he continues to make an intense attack in Tokyo which Shuichi refuses and wants to stop him for causing all the chaos. Doctor Man wants him to join his side to make both of them to build in a world of science and Shuichi angrily rejects him stating that he is not his father. With no other choice, he orders Mason and Mettzler to kill the Biomen along with his own son. When one of the ghost minions tries to attack the group. They transform into Biomen forcing Mason to order the mechaclones including the haunted minions to deal with them. Red1 tells Shuichi to get him safety as he agrees as he leaves the Biomen to fight them with their Bio Swords. After defeating the mechaclones, they are unable to defeat the haunted minions and hits in their will o wisps form but they managed to disperse them with Bio Spectrum Flash leaving both Mason and Mettzler left to go. Mettzler attacks the Biomen with a beam from his eye but is eventually defeated by them with Bio Miracle Wave. When the Biomen pursues Mason after his defeat, they were confronted by the Ghost Canth and instead summoning the Bio Dragon from Peebo. Red1 summons the Bio Robo instead as they managed to get inside the robot and fights the mecha. Therefore, Ghost Canth is able to summon four mechas that they previously defeated. The Bio Robo tries to attack each of them but eventually disappear and reaappear to attack it. With nothing left, Red1 activates Bio Robo's Super-Maser but is unaffected. Peebo immediately contacts the Bio Team to inform that the only way to defeat the mecha by using the Bio Particle Flash and they successfully disperse the ghosts mecha only Ghost Canth is left behind. They manages to slash the eye of the mecha which the whole surroundings are back to normal. When the mecha hurts his eye, they managed to defeat it with a Dashing Beam. Back at the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man becomes depressed after he failed to convince with his son, Shuichi to join him. He also put some other parts of his human body with cybernetics and finally decided to become a fully mecha humanoid to make his life eternal. At the train station, Shuichi finally says goodbye to the Bio Team and Hikaru tells him that they are also here to protect him. As the train arrives, Shuichi finally gets inside the train and bids farewell to the Biomen and they rush and wave goodbye to him as the train finally moves away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Dracula: * (Younger): * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 3 features episodes 22-31. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda